Forsaken Memories
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: Akito had finally made his decision. Memories are to be erased. But not Tohru's. Oh no, not hers. The ones to have their memories taken are Yuki and Kyo. The punishment for falling in love with such a meddlesome girl. Now, it's a race against the clock. Can Tohru, with the help of Hatori, return Yuki and Kyo's memories? Or will they truly be forsaken memories?
1. Rice Ball

I do now own the characters used in this FanFiction. I only take credit for the storyline as it includes my ideas. Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. This story is continuing from the anime not the manga. I repeat **NOT THE MANGA**.

**Fruits Basket – Forsaken Memories**

Chapter 1 – Rice Ball

Tohru tucked a stray hair behind her ear, as she eagerly prepared the meal for her 'family'. Tonight was a special treat. Rice ball's with many different flavors sat on the tray before her. A pride smile covered her face.

"There, all done!" A happy chirp from her signaled the men of the house it was time to eat. Whisking her plate of deliciousness into the living room, she set the food on the table, she looked up to see who entered first.

Surprisingly, it was Kyo. Kyo's broad shoulders, and athletic body left much to the imagination. The orange hair of his stood our brilliantly against the monotone colors of the room. His eyes were a shocking orange that still caught her off guard once and a while. But it was his personality that made him even more unique. It was true, he had a rough side to him, but there was another side. A sweeter, more sensitive side that would make any girl lucky to have him. As it was, Tohru did smile, for she knew that she was blessed to be here with him.

The second person who came to the room was Shigure. Wearing a tradition kimono of darker green and brown, he smiled at Tohru gently, before seating himself across from her. Shigure may be the dog, but nothing about him seemed to signify that. His hair was a crisp dark brown color, currently, still dripping from his bath. Tohru got up, went into the kitchen, and returned with a towel for him. Placing it on his mop of dark colored hair, she smiled sweetly.

That's when Yuki came in. The prince was dressed in a practical shirt, with accommodating light blue pants. His body was graceful as he took the last seat, to Tohru's right. His silvery colored hair flashed brightly against the light, while his eyes held a remark of gentle beauty.

"This looks delicious, Miss Honda." Yuki's eyes lit up at the feast before him.

Tohru blushed profusely, "Y-you think so? Thank you so much! I hope it's all to your liking. I added a little of everything to the rice balls."

"It's wonderful." Shigure nodded vigorously. "Oh, what would we do without our fair princess? Creating us such masterful artworks of food. Ohh, I think I'm going to cry." He sniffed into his sleeve theatrically.

"Whatever," Kyo muttered. "It's just rice balls. There's nothing to special about that, you know."

Tohru's hands fluttered around uselessly, "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyo! Is there something else I can make for you? I'm sure I can find something different!" She stood, ready to charge in head-first.

"Oh, relax, will you? I'll eat it. It won't kill me after all." Kyo's hand made a shooing motion, noticeably absent from the beads that had once threatened his whole life.

Smiling visibly, Tohru sat, "O-okay. I'm glad that you will eat it." Free of any problems, they all dug in.

What seemed like hours later, Tohru had everything cleaned up, and was heading to bed. Mumbling to herself about how she should make something for Kyo tomorrow, she paused as she heard the phone ring. In an instant, Shigure was there, having the phone up to his ear, and speaking quietly.

"Oh, Ha'ri. How are you tonight? Mm? Yes, everyone here is good. No, no, she's doing fine after her meeting with Akito. Huh? Why would Akito want that? Well, what are we supposed to do than?" A long pause followed. "I guess we have no choice... I'll be over there with everyone tomorrow, is that alright? Okay, I'll see you in the morning." A click signaled that the conversation was over.

But the beating in Tohru's heart had just begun. What was so bad that even Hatori felt bad about it? Shigure as well seemed to be distraught over something. Was she in more trouble? Did Akito plan to take away her memories after all? Worrying herself to no end, she slipped into bed, fearful of what the morning may bring.

`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`;`

Tohru was right to be scared.

Her heart seemed to stop as Akito said one of the things she fear most. Memories were about to be taken away.

But not hers.

No, Akito planned to take away Kyo and Yuki's memories. They would forget about her. They wouldn't remember the feelings they shared. They wouldn't remember anything of what happened. That meant Tohru had to be out of their house. Forever.

Akito's plan was smart. It was devious. It was inhumane. It was _so_ Akito.

"P-please."

"Silence! You heard me. I order the memories of Kyo and Yuki to be erased of you, Tohru Honda. They will not remember you, nor the way they felt towards you. Love. Pathetic." He practically spat the word at her. "There is no love for beings such as ourselves. There is only _order_. Which you have so conveniently broken. And since I can't get rid of you, I'll have them do it for you. Hatori. It is time."

"No!" Tohru screamed, scrambling towards Hatori. A quick glare from Akito kept her frozen in place.

Sighing regretfully, Hatori motioned to the boys, who now sat, paralyzed, by what was about to happen. Not even smart-mouthed Kyo could say anything as Hatori stalked towards them.

"I'm sorry," Ha'ri whispered, his voice full of tears. "I'm so sorry, Yuki. Kyo. I will help you after this is over... just... don't keep believing."

"Kyo! Yuki! Stop him! Please! I can't live without you in my life!" Tears formed in Tohru's eyes as she screamed the words frantically. "I need you, the both of you! Please. Please." Slowly, she dropped to the floor as Hatori's hands covered their faces.

"Yuki! Kyo!" With that last attempt, she saw them both fall backwards. Knocked unconscious by the effect, Tohru scrambled over to them.

Crying so much she couldn't breath, she held both their hands up to her chest. "I love you. I love you both! Please, please come back to me."

"They will never come back to you, girl." Akito's sneered at her. "Now, get out of that house. Stay away from them all. You may never return to Sohma house again!" A hysterical laugh escaped his throat as he turned.

"I'm sorry," Tohru whispered to the boys, still crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't... protect you."


	2. The Rat

It seemed like by the time Tohru opened her eyes, ages had passed. When, in reality, only a week had passed. Kyo and Yuki did not remember her. They thought she was a girl at school, no different from everyone else. In fact, it almost seemed like they were avoiding her entirely.

Tohru frowned, biting her lip gently, focusing on some homework before her. A light touch on her shoulder made her jump. "Oh! M-M-Momiji-kun! You scared me!"

Momiji's brown eyes blinked at her innocently. "I'm sorry Tohru! I didn't mean to scare you! What are you doing? Ha'ri isn't here right now you know. He's out with… well, that doesn't matter. Would you like a drink? I've brought you some tea!"

Tohru smiled to herself, "Thank you, Momiji-kun! I greatly appreciate it." Taking the tea from the younger boy's hand, she placed it on the table before them, and stood, going to grab a couple mugs for them. When she returned, Momiji was looking at Kana's picture.

"Mom… iji-kun?" Tohru's voice wavered slightly, betrayed the confused feeling she felt.

"It wasn't right you know," Momiji said, to no one in particular. "It wasn't right what Akito did. Forcing Ha'ri into being so sad. It wasn't right for Akito to take away Kana's memories. If it wasn't for him, Ha'ri wouldn't hurt so much. It's the same as you, Tohru. Akito didn't have a right to take away Kyo and Yuki's memories of you. Those memories were precious to them. You were special. You helped them grow. Akito shouldn't have done that. But I have talked to the other Zodiac members that you know of. We're all here to help you, Tohru. My hope is that… we can regain their memories, and be able to reunite you with them again."

All of Momiji's words were sad, almost as if he didn't sound as hopeful as he thought he should be. It brought tears to Tohru's eyes.

"Thank you, Momiji-kun." Tohru kneeled down, pouring him a glass of tea. "I cannot believe how fortunate I've become living here." Lacing her fingers together, she brought them to her mouth. "All of you are here to lend me a hand, when, really, I haven't done anything to help any of you out. Yet you are all willing to help Yuki and Kyo to regain their memory of me. Thank you. Thank you!"

"No thanks are needed." Hatori's voice was beyond the door. Opening it, he looked at Tohru in his deadpan way. "You have helped us more than you can understand. Everyone has grown a little more because of you. On top of that, if I didn't help you, I would never live it down. Shigure would harass me… not that he already doesn't of course."

A laugh escaped Tohru's mouth as she covered it up with her hands. Hatori looked at her again for a moment, before he smiled.

"You're a good kid, Tohru. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Now, I have something new to try today. It won't be from afar anymore, alright?" Tohru simply nodded. "Great. Yuki, come in here. I have someone I want you to meet."

Tohru's heart began to beat. Yuki walked in, looking as great as ever. But she could tell something was wrong. The light in his eyes had withdrawn. Circles were beginning to ring his eyes. His physique had greatly diminished. He looked wrecked.

"Yuki, this is Miss Tohru Honda."

Yuki looked at her, confused at what this meeting was about. "Hello, Miss Honda."

Tohru's heart stopped. He called her Miss Honda, the exact same thing he always called her. Realizing this could mean nothing, Tohru smiled back.

"Hello, Yuki-kun."

"Now, Yuki. Akito does not need to know about this meeting understand?" A cutting glare to Hatori showed Yuki's obvious approval.

"Now, you know Miss Honda from school, yes?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Good. Any other thoughts about her?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to see something that wasn't here. Staying like this for a few seconds, he placed a finger to his lips. "I feel like… there is something. But I don't know what it is. Every time it gets closer, it fogs up, and recedes from my mind." Hatori now nodded, quietly writing something down.

"Would you like to spend more time with her?" Ha'ri's questions seemed very doctored, Tohru realized.

"Excuse me?" Yuki blinked, and screwed up his face as though the thought repulsed him. "I don't even know her, Hatori! Why would I spend time with someone I don't even know?"

Tohru felt like the wind has just been knocked out of her. Struggling to breathe, she got up, thanked Hatori, Momiji, and Yuki for their time, and quickly exited the room.

Closing the door behind her, she moved, stiff legged, down a series of hallways to her room. Opening that door and sliding it shut, she moved to sit onto the bed. Still, air eluded her.

"It won't work." Tohru whispered, fighting back tears. "It won't work. They won't remember me. They will never remember me again, will they?"

After a moment of silence, she clapped her hands together, and brought her head up. Determination shown bright on her face. "No. They will remember me. I will see this through. If they can't, well than, I'll make them new memories."

For what seemed like the first time in her life, she let satisfaction feed her. Akito may have dealt a good hand by taking away their memories, but Tohru could always bring something better to the table.

If the boys could not remember her, not matter what, than she would create a new set of memories with them. They may not be identical, but they would still win her a place in their hearts.


	3. Yellow Ribbon

Tohru went to school with her head held high. Today she would initiate plan 'Win over Kyo and Yuki with some awesomeness!' And yes, Tohru was using the word awesomeness. Today, her hair rested into two sun yellow colored ribbons that fell down to her shoulders. The exact ribbons Yuki had given her for a gift. Running a hand lightly through her hair, and taking a couple breathes, she walked into the classroom.

Yesterday hadn't gone well between her and Yuki, but Hatori had come in shortly after. Sitting at her desk, Tohru let the images fly through her head.

_"Tohru?" Hatori's knock was light on the door. _

_ "Yes, Hatori?" _

_ Pushing the door open, Hatori walked in, glancing about. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Yuki said he felt bad. He feels there's something about you he needs to remember though. I have persuaded him into giving you a chance. So, tomorrow, start talking with him. My best advice would be to friend Yuki first, then move onto Kyo."_

Tohru nodded to herself. Yuki first. She could do that much at least, right?

"Miss Honda?" Tohru snapped out of her thoughts at the one voice she'd hoped to hear. Turning around in her seat, she felt her cheeks flush up.

"Y-Yuki! Hi! I-I'm sorry about last night. I'm normally not like that. I just…" Tohru's words slowly dropped off at Yuki stared at her. "Y-Yuki?"

"No, I'm sorry Miss Honda. There is something there. A memory. I want desperately to reclaim it. Somehow I have a feeling…" he stopped quickly and looked at her again. "That… we'll become great friend." He stumbled to re-word his words.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion. Yesterday I mean. At Hatori's and all." Tohru couldn't even form a complete sentence.

Yuki only waved away her words with a flick of his fingers. "It's nothing to worry about. Truth is, I have been thinking there's something about you…"

Tohru blushed deeper, unsure of how to respond. Yuki had been thinking about her? That thought would have made any other girl faint. But Tohru? No, Tohru was stronger than that.

The bell rang, ending whatever fantasy was going on in both of their heads.

After school, Tohru caught up to Yuki.

"Yuki!" Tohru smiled at him, huffing from running hard. Yuki's silver hair blew in the wind as he turned to look at her. His eyes were soft as he, too, smiled.

"Hello, Miss Honda. How was the rest of your day?" His words were gentle. Tohru frowned slightly, before picking up her usual perkiness.

"It was amazing! Hana and Uo both told me…" Tohru rambled on for several minutes about the interesting stuff that happened to her that day. Yuki's smile began to curl up. He was delighted by Tohru.

She wasn't like the other girls in his class. She didn't scramble to gain his attention with stupid antics. Tohru was charming in a different way. Sure, she wasn't the smartest. Nor was she the prettiest. But, honestly, that didn't matter to Yuki.

Something about her was unique, and enchanting. Even though Tohru was very naïve, it made Yuki want to protect her. Which was strange considering he barely knew Tohru. For some reason, he felt drawn to her.

Before he realized what he was doing, Yuki reached out and brushed Tohru's cheek. Tohru stopped talking, and stared up into Yuki's eyes.

"Tohru…" Yuki's voice was almost a whisper. "I want to get to know you, if you'll allow me."

Tohru couldn't contain her enthusiasm. On instinct, she jumped and wrapped her arms around Yuki.

Poof.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru's eyes began to tear up. "So stupid of me! I'm sorry!"

Yuki, in rat form, blinked at her, "You know about the curse?"

Tohru now blinked at him, at a loss for words. How could she explain to Yuki that she knew about the curse, Akito, everything? Sure, she was at Hatori's but that could mean anything! She could be a patient, a _very_ far off cousin. They never thought to create a story did they?

"I-I-I no. Well, yes! I-I-I… I'm training! As a doctor! Uhm… one day I stumbled into Hatori and… uhm…" Tohru's hands went up to her head as she felt like crying.

Yuki placed a tiny paw on Tohru's knee. "Miss Honda, please, don't cry. I'm sorry. I did not mean to stress you. It was a simple question. I know that Akito sometimes allows people in to study with Hatori. I didn't realize it was you. Oh, Miss Honda are you crying?" Yuki's voice was now panicked as he fumbled about, trying to think of what to say.

"I-I…" Tohru hiccupped. "I'm so sorry Yuki! I did not mean for this to happen." She looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to see how your day was. I wanted to see you smile again. I just…" Again, she hiccupped and cried more.

"Miss Honda, thank you so much for trying to make me happy. I feel like I should be remembering something about you, forgive me for not remembering what it is. But I promise you, if I ever do I will tell you. You will be the first to know. I do know that I love your cooking!" Yuki attempted to cheer her up. "I remember you cooking the rice for the onigiri stand at our house and…" Once again his words died as he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

Tohru held her breath in expectation. But what did he expect? That he would simply remember everything again? No, that was a little girls dream. Yet here he was, remembering her cooking the rice. Anticipating threaded through her as she stared at him, her eyes mirroring his. "The rice…?" Tohru prompted lightly.

Slowly, Yuki nodded, "I remember…"

Poof.

Squeaking, Tohru handed him his clothes and turned away, blushing an even deeper red than before.

Yuki felt frustrated. He remembered this memory so clearly, he even remembered some of the onigiri stand, but he couldn't remember the rest of the day, or could he?

Tohru felt a hand on her shoulder, "I remember, Miss Honda, you made onigiri. You had such delicious ones. And…" Yuki paled as Tohru turned. "I remember that god-awful dress the senior girls made me wear." He shuddered. "That was… the worst day of my life."

Tohru giggled quietly, and let him continue.

"But most of all, I remember you being there. But… that's all I can remember. I'm sorry." Tohru smiled even though he apologized.

"That's okay! It just means you're remembering! And that makes me happy!"

After a few minutes, they went their separate ways.

Tohru sighed to herself, clearly heart-broken over the fact he couldn't remember. "Oh well," she sighed to herself. "It will get better. He will remember more, I'm sure of it."

As she neared the Sohma compound fifteen minutes later, she let the wind tousle her hair before stepping towards the gate.

"Miss Honda! Miss Honda!" The voice was urgent and made her frown. Turning, she saw Yuki rushing to catch up with her. His eyes were wild with excitement, before he finally slowed, and stopped, in front of her.

Bracing his hands on his knees, he gasped for breath. Tohru bit back asking about his asthma since he would know she wasn't supposed to know it. After one last huff, Yuki stood tall, to look at Tohru.

"I remembered something else, Miss Honda." Tohru only stared at Yuki as he neared her. Slowly, he made her back up into one of the giant compound doors.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, her back pressed right up against the wood door.

"Miss Honda, I remembered…" Yuki placed one hand beside her, leaning in close to whisper. With the other hand, he touched one of the ribbons in her hair.

"I remembered that those ribbons were a gift from me, and that you always looked awfully cute in them."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Oooh! Cliffhanger! Haha, sorry all! It's past midnight here, and I've been up since about 8 so I'm extremely tired. Last chapter, I didn't write to much [I wrote less than 1000 words!] so I hope this makes up for it! :) Plus I'm sick, so don't hate me cause this took so long D: As some of you may know, Kyo is one of my favorite characters, so expect a lot more writing when it comes to him! If I ended up thinking about Yuki, I feel much to girly, as Tohru does I believe. So, yes, in the end [unless I'm swayed by popular demand] I'm sure Tohru will end up with Kyo. But hey! You never know!

As for some personal updates, I've started school again, so this might be a bit slow to be updating. I'm dating an extra class online, so it makes it even more antagonizing for me. Anyyyywhoooo! I also work, so that makes for slower updates. But grade 12 people :D FTW! Haha, now, let's see.

Adalyn333, KyoSohmalover, jadedflower, Elli Saychelles, Esther -chan, and ! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope that you have continued support that poor Tohru will win out in the end! [If I feel evil she might not!]

And, if some of you read the views, Madame Kasumi asked if the others also lost their memories. Well, if you're curious, the answer is no. Only Kyo and Yuki as punishment for 'loving' her. Momiji didn't because Momiji only had a 'crush' on her. He's not in love with her. So, yes, be prepared for some major Momiji cuteness moments! Well, I guess that's all for now!

Up first for giving some kind words is Tohru!

Tohru: Ahh! Oh! Uhm! M-Marissa would like to thank you for your continued support and uhm...

Me: /whispers. Hope that you keep on reading.

Tohru: Ohhh! And hope that you keep on reading! Thank you!


End file.
